prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
Jeet Rama
| image = Jeet Rama.png | names = Jeet Rama Satender Ved Pal | height = 6 ft 4 in (1.93 m) | weight = 235 lbs (107 kg) | birth_date = | birth_place = India | death_date = | death_place = | resides = | billed = | trainer = WWE Performance Center Norman Smiley (WWE PC) Robby Brookside (WWE PC) Jason Albert (WWE PC) William Regal (WWE PC) | debut = 26 September, 2015 | retired = }} Satender Dagar (12 January, 1981) is an Indian professional wrestler currently signed to WWE, where he wrestles on its training brand NXT under the ring name Jeet Rama. Professional wrestling career World Wrestling Entertainment / WWE NXT (2015-present) Under the ring name Satender Ved Pal, he first wrestled in 2015 in a battle royal held during the 26 September NXT house show. The following year in 2016, Dagar returned under the ring name Jeet Rama. His first match was on 15 January, during the WWE Live show in Delhi, India, where he defeated Chad Gable. On the following day, he teamed with fellow countryman Kishan Raftar in a tag match to defeat Chad Gable & Jason Jordan. Rama debuted during a house show on 14 May in Jacksonville, Florida, where he defeated Christopher Girard. On 30 July, Rama returned to NXT in a house show teaming with Kishan Raftar in a tag match lost to Sawyer Fulton & Alexander Wolfe. On 12 August, Rama won his first NXT singles match, defeating Noah Potjes. Four months later, Rama returned on the 2 December house show in a match lost to Tian Bing. Rama returned on 17 February, 2017 in a Battle Royal won by Patrick Clark. During the 5 April NXT Tapings, Rama defeated John Skyler. Fourteen days later during the 19 April NXT Tapings, Rama defeated Maxx Stardom. On the 29 April house show, Rama won by disqualification against Wesley Blake, one-half of The Forgotten Sons tag team. He later in the show teamed with Buddy Murphy to defeat The Forgotten Sons (Wesley Blake & Steve Cutler). During the following month, Rama was undefeated in all three of his matches. On 6 May, Rama defeated Brennan Williams. Six days later on 11 May, he defeated Kona Reeves. On the 25 May NXT tapings, Rama finished the month with a victory against Chris Silvio. He wrestled twice during the following month, beginning on June 2 in a match lost to Oney Lorcan. During the 23 June NXT tapings, Rama defeated Johnny Vandal. Returning the following month for the 12 July NXT tapings, Rama defeated Mik Drake. On 28 July, Rama lost to newcomer Chad Lail (formerly known as Gunner). His only match for the following month was on 11 August in a loss to Marcel Barthel. Two months later, Rama returned on 20 October in a match lost to Babatunde Aiyegbusi. Returning at the end of the following month on 30 November, Rama entered a Battle Royal won by Trent Seven. He finished the year with a match during the Live show held 9 December in Delhi, India where he and Kishan Raftar defeated Bo Dallas and Curtis Axel. Returning in 2018 for the 3 February house show, Rama entered a four-way match involving Buddy Murphy, Brennan Williams and Raul Mendoza. On 9 February, Rama entered a No. 1 Contendership Battle Royal for the NXT Championship but lost the match to Raul Mendoza. The following day on 10 February, Rama teamed with Kassius Ohno in a tag match lost to The Forgotten Sons (Steve Cutler & Wesley Blake). Later in the show, he teamed with Tian Bing in a tag match to defeat Fabian Aichner & Marcel Barthel. On 24 February, Rama defeated Chad Lail in a rematch since their first encounter back in July 2017. Two months later on 13 April, Rama returned in a match lost to Fabian Aichner. Seven days later on 20 April, Rama lost a match to Raul Mendoza. Eight days later, Rama avenged his previous defeat to Fabian Aichner in a rematch held on 28 April. On 3 May Rama lost to Kona Reeves. Nine days later on 12 May, Rama lost a match to Kassius Ohno. Seven days later on 19 May, Rama lost Chinese NXT recruit Jason. He spent the following month of June in house shows, wrestling singles matches against opponents including Chad Lail, Kona Reeves, Rocky, Adrian Jaoude and Drew Gulak. During July, Rama continued his work in house shows, in singles and tag team matches against opponents including Big Boa, Mahabali Shera, Cezar Bononi, Rinku Singh and Chase Adams. The following month, Rama wrestled only once, losing to The Velveteen Dream in a singles match. Rama returned on a more frequent basis to house shows during the month of September, wrestling singles opponents including Brennan Williams and Dan Matha. He finished the month at a 30 September house show, teaming with The Street Profits (Angelo Dawkins & Montez Ford) in a tag match defeating Luke Menzies, Mansoor Al-Shehail and Rocky. During October Rama, wrestled and defeated singles opponents Big Boa and Rocky. As the year drew to an end, Rama competed in a No. 1 Contendership Battle Royal during the 29 November house show, for the NXT Championship. His final match of the year was during the November 30 house show, teaming with Saurav Gurjar in a tag match lost against Undisputed ERA members Kyle O'Reilly and Roderick Strong. The following year, Rama returned to the ring in a 4 January 2019 house show, losing against Kassius Ohno. On the 10 January house show, Rama defeated Riddick Moss. Eight days later, Rama defeated Moss during a house show rematch. During the course of February, Rama competed in tag matches held during the house shows. His partners included Rinku Singh and later Kavita Devi against opponents ranging from Bobby Fish & Kyle O'Reilly, Raul Mendoza & Reina Gonzalez, Adrian Jaoude & Cezar Bononi, Fabian Aichner & Marcel Barthel and Kona Reeves & Vanessa Borne. The following month, Rama returned for a match during the 22 March house show, losing against Shane Thorne. In wrestling *'Finishing and signature moves' :*German Suplex *'Teams and stables' *'Entrance Music' *'Nicknames' Championships and accomplishments External links * Profile * Profile * Profile Category:1981 births Category:2015 debuts Category:Indian wrestlers Category:Living people Category:Male wrestlers Category:World Wrestling Entertainment current roster Category:WWE NXT current roster